


Gaston And The Beast In The Real World

by ADAMWryter



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017) RPF
Genre: Actors, Gaston And The Beast, M/M, RPF, Stevans, beauty and the beast 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: The affections between the actor who plays as the Beast and the actor who plays as Gaston are just too beautiful.





	1. You Are The First Man I Have Ever Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I really love Beauty And The Beast live-action version, the cast crew is fantastic. I love Luke Evans and Dan Stevens the most, they are too hot to not write a fiction about. Sadly they don't have much chemistry on the set, they only have some photos together and they hardly have some bromance moments to me. Therefore, I have to created fantasy of them for my own. I respect Luke Evans and Josh Gad shipping but I prefer Dan Stevans and Luke Evans relationship. I think I shall name this couple #Stevans (Dan is the dom and Luke is the sub)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan Stevens is not gay, Luke Evans is gay... However, Dan might have developed some feelings for Luke on the set.

“Excellent, everyone! Let’s take a break before we shoot the final scenes!”, Bill Condon makes an announcement on the set of Beauty And The Beast. They just finished shooting for the scene when the Beast was killed by Gaston and they’re going to shoot for the ending scene that takes place after the scene when the curse is lifted.

“That went well”, says Luke.

“Yeah. I love your frightened face when you’re being held by the Beast”, Dan humorously says…

“Well, I did my best trying to imagine what the Beast would look like but it was really hard because of your charming face”, Luke teases back.

And then they all laugh…

“I would absolutely leave the Beast for Gaston if I could”, Emma chuckles. She’s really cute when she says that and they all laugh again.

And Josh adds “Even though it’s my character, Le Fou, that loves Gaston. I would totally support the Beast doing it too.” And they all laugh one more time, this time, Luke and Dan have an emotionally weird eye contact.

“Emma, Josh, can I have a moment with you? I want to discuss with you about the dialogue between Le Fou and Belle when the villagers arrive”, suddenly Bill calls for Emma and Josh and they come to him, leaving Dan and Luke behind. Dan and Luke are still in their costumes, they come to the private area for actors to take their time waiting to act or something else. The area is a little bit far from the filming set, and it’s not very crowded at the moment, everyone is busy with the final scene which will have a lot of people on it. Dan is not needed because his role needs no further discussion and he’s already in his prince charming costume, because they just shot the lifted curse scene, although there are some opinions saying Dan should be wearing a shirt, they still shot a scene with him showing his half top, very sexy. Luke is not needed anymore, either. He’s already done with his death scene but he still wants to be in his costume to throw a small celebration when the director Bill announces the wrap. They come to sit on their chairs waiting to be called for. Dan comes to the snack table nearby and grabs himself a Wispa chocolate bar, it’s his favorite chocolate, he said on an interview that wearing the muscle suit consumed a lot of energy.

“Hey Luke, you want something to eat?”, Dan asks

“No, I’m good.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. I’m so curious how you could maintain that shape with all the sweet you have consumed”, Luke jokes.

“Well, that suit takes away from me a lot of energy, I’m just compensating to the energy lost”, and they laugh.

Dan comes to his chair. Luke jokes one more “I’m also curious how it feels like walking around in that suit”, Luke poses with his one of his elbow on the back of the chair, looking at Dan.

“Really heavy and inconvenient. I’ll ask Bill to give you a try walking around in it”, Dan raises his eyebrows in a mocking way.

“Haha… Ok, ok, last question… I am very curious how you could be dancing in these stilts?”

“Oh, I and Emma learned to dance until we were absolutely sure on ground first then I just did it on these silts.”

“Wow, I wish I had been there. It would be fun to watch”, and both laugh, “but I would be happy to dance with the Beast too.”

And Dan teases him, “Oh, if I could put that suit on again, you’d be the first one I ask for a dance.”

“My pleasure”, Luke laughs and puts one of his hand on Dan’s shoulder. The touch from Luke’s hand carries something indescribable that brings something out from Dan.

“Uhmmm… Luke, may I ask you a question?”, Dan confusedly asks.

“Sure.”

“I’m curious that… Is it true… Is it true that you’re gay?”, Dan embarrassedly says.

Surprised by such a question, only the paparazzi and interviewers would go for such a sensitive topic like that, Luke asks back “Why you asked?”

“Well, um, I was doing some research about my co-stars before the film and I read about that on an article… I understand if you don’t want to answer.”

“That’s alright. It’s true… I’m gay… I don’t want to hide it but some interviewers were so annoying asking about that. But since you asked, I want to answer, I believe in you”, Luke smiles at Dan.

“Thank you. And sorry for being too curious…”

“I said it’s okay… Anyway, it’s not like you are asked by a really good-looking man that if you are gay or not everyday…”, Luke smiles it away.

“What man?!”, Dan chuckles, “stop complimenting me.” And they have a laugh. “Wait, you really find me good-looking?”

“Why not? The press would say it, too.”

“That’s the press… How about you? You really finding me good-looking?”

“Yes, absolutely! You’re like the most gorgeous man I have ever seen…”

And Dan blushes, teases him back “How can I be more gorgeous than you?”

And Luke blushes, too “Well, we can call that a draw…”

And they laugh and suddenly burst into a moment of silence, looking at each other… Then Dan breaks the silence, speaks confusedly as his blue pupils dance uncontrollably “Uhm… I want to tell you something… I don’t know… This might be awkward… Don’t know how to put this…”

“It’s alright, what is it?”, Luke interrupts curiously, also, he notices something weird about his co-star, something cute when he speaks like that.

“I… I have some feelings for you…”, Dan says, blushes, and looks away to avoid eye contact.

“I beg your pardon?”, Luke is really, really surprised.

“I… have… somehow developed some feelings for you…”, Dan must be feeling extremely awkward by now, and so does Luke.

“This is a joke, right?”, Luke just still cannot believe it.

“No, ever since we started shooting, I have noticed nothing but your beautiful face… I had never had these kinds of feelings before I officially met you…”, Dan’s creeping in as he’s speaking, closer to Luke, “… There’s something about you that makes me feel very different… I could not explain this… I just hope I could speak this out”, and finally he gives Luke a kiss, Luke can taste the flavor of the chocolate on those lips, so sweet and mesmerizing.

Speechless, Luke doesn’t know anything to do than just give a kiss back. He grabs Dan’s face and closes his eyes, which he didn’t do it before, gives Dan a kiss back. Then there’s a silent moment again between them. They gaze into each other’s eyes deeply.

Suddenly Luke moves his eyes like he just recognizes something “Wait… You already have a wife and kids. This can’t be true…”

“Yes, but…”, Dan looks confused and scared

“You are making fun of me, aren’t you? You know I am gay and you know I have my feelings for you and now you’re making fun of me. You’re gonna make me into you and then leave me after we finish shooting…”, Luke’s voice sounds just too emotional.

“No, Luke, please…”

“I have already known we would separate after making this movie and I have been trying to suppress those thoughts. I cannot let these feelings take over and I have to stay professional. Now you’re teasing me with your sweet words and your gorgeous face…”

“Luke, just listen…”

“And now you’re making it worse because all in my head right now is just scenarios between me and you and…”

“Luke! Look at me!”, Dan interrupts and Luke is stopped, curiously looking at him. “Look! Hurting you is the last thing I want to do… You’re too beautiful to be hurt…I didn’t want to play with your feelings, I just wanted you to know mine. I was really confused when I noticed my feelings, too. It was really odd when I had butterflies in my stomach when I saw you in your Gaston costume, my heart was beating really fast when I looked at your face when we shot our close scene, and I was really scared when I took all my courage to speak out my heart to you, I was scared you would be shocked and keep your distance… Now it’s true….”

“I’m… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to hurt you… I was just really shocked… I mean, I was trying to keep my sexual orientation hidden and a married man just said he had feelings for me… “

“I know, it’s quite a shock, isn’t it? I don’t know how my family would react to this… I’m not actually gay. I had never had any feelings like these to any men until I met you… I am not sure about anything I’m feeling right now…”

“It’s okay… Don’t try to deny how you feel… I was confused and frightened when I accepted that I was gay, too….”, Luke embraces Dan and leans into him.

“I only have these feelings for you… You are the only man I have ever felt in love with…”, Dan puts his hand on Luke’s face, softly running his beautiful cheek, holding it and trying to give it a kiss.

“That’s so sweet, no one has ever said to me like that”, Luke closes his eyes and leans in. Both exchange a really hot kiss, they grab each other, gently rubbing the other’s shoulder, feeling their bodies connecting…

“Okay, let’s get to the final scenes, everyone!”, says the director Bill. Their sweet moment is interrupted and both give a regretting look on their face, both really hope no one noticed their moment like that, and no one did, their secret is still safe.

“I… I have to go… It’s my scene…”, says Dan with a really soft voice. And he walks away to the filming area while Luke’s keeping his eyes on him. “Does he really… love me?”, Luke mumbles to himself, but there are like a million more thoughts in his head.


	2. Please Promise Me You Would Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise they made in the beautiful atmosphere of Paris.

The atmosphere in Paris is so romantic. The breeze of the afternoon flows through the hair of the cast crew while they are promoting Beauty And The Beast in Paris. France. Their appearance at the press conference went well. Everyone was happy with their perfect role in the movie. Well, Luke and Stevens were somewhat pleased because they have only one scene together but it was perfect. Luke got the chance to gaze into Dan’s beautiful eyes while pretending Gaston was afraid the Beast would drop him. Dan also got the chance to gaze into Luke’s charming eyes while pretending the Beast was no beast at all. That was their only chance to fall deep into each other’s handsome face while they had not had before. And now they could not prevent themselves from doing that again. Luke and Dan kept looking at each other secretly, they love the other’s beautiful face in any angle.

Back to their hotel, Luke and Dan are lucky enough to share a room… Hush, they have not done anything immoral to each other… It is a beautiful afternoon, they take their chance to get some rest before attending the premiere in the evening. Luke is lying on his bed, while Dan’s standing at the balcony, looking at the Eiffel Tower, their room has a pretty view.

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?”, Dan says without turning his head back to look at Luke, “an icon of the city of love…”

“Yes…”, Luke sits up to see Dan standing at the balcony, gets out of his bed to walk to Dan, without looking at Dan, he just keeps his eyes on the view, “I believe it’s even more beautiful when the night comes.”

“Absolutely… But it’s most beautiful when it’s midnight. When almost no one’s watching. It’s free to be itself, a work of art rather than an icon”, Dan’s hand is slowly approaching Luke’s on the balustrade. Luke feels it, it’s warm and loving, but he doesn’t look down to it. The moment is silent, Dan’s holding Luke’s hand really tight… “Luke…”, Dan says.

“Yes?”, Luke turns to look at him.

“What are we going to do after the press tour?”, Dan asks without looking at Luke. There’s something spoken through his eyes.

“I don’t know”, Luke says softly, “I’ve been fearing that since the day I met you on the set. I love you and I cannot bear not seeing you anymore… Ever since that moment you said you had feelings for me, I’ve had that question stuck on my mind.”

“Luke… Can you promise me something?”, now Dan turns his head to Luke and looks deeply into his eyes.

“Anything.”

“If I text or call you after the movie promotion’s done to ask you to meet me or say anything flirting or anything, please say no.”

“What?! I can’t do that”, Luke is really quite shocked at that.

“Please… That’s the only way we both cannot get hurt more…”, Dan puts his hand on Luke’s face and leans into, “I already have my family and you deserve a better man. Imagine you saying yes, that only leads to secrets and affairs, we both would get hurt”, there are tears in his eyes.

“I understand… I could not bear looking you leave your family for me… If you love someone truly you would never do that… I promise…”

“Thank you”, Dan smiles.

“But you’re wrong… I deserve no better man. Only you”, Luke kisses Dan.

“No. You’ll forget me in a heart beat after all of this. There are better-looking men, more caring men… And probably they’re single”, Dan jokes through his sorrows.

“No man compares to you”, Luke embraces Dan.

“I’m flattered…”, Dan chuckles, “But I’m sure you will forget me, I’m no good for you… But I won’t… Because you are the first and only man to make me feel loved like this. I don’t have feelings for any other man than you. No man can do it like you. It’s you that no one compares to”, Dan leans in to give Luke a kiss back.

“Now I’m flattered”, and they chuckle.

“Please remember what you have promised to me.”

“I will… But until this is done, you still owe me a dance in the Beast suit”, Luke jokes.

“Of course”, and they laugh.

They realize how quickly the time has passed and it’s time they got ready for the premiere gala. They look at each other like one last time, their hands are holding tight, they kiss once more and they’re off to changing into their suits and ties, looking neat and handsome, ready for the premiere.


	3. We Just Wrote Our Own Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We might not be together again but at least the movie we did together will live on”

The premiere went well, the cast had a lot of laughter and admiration from the fans. Emma looked gorgeous in her dress, accompanied by Dan, because it’s their role to pair up to promo. Everyone thought “Belle” looked so beautiful by “the Beast” and “Gaston” looked pretty awesome and cute by his sidekick, “Le Fou”. Everyone shipped so hard “Belle” and “the Beast” pair and “Gaston” and “Le Fou” pair… However, it was most beautiful that “Gaston” looked extremely handsome by “prince Adam” … If only they could see that! Luke and Dan tried their best to ignore their feelings and keep it just friendship!

Back to their hotel, they are relieved from the flashes and the excitement and questions by the fans. Staying in the same room, Luke and Dan are now free from all the emotional repression… No longer having to keep it professional as partners, or co-stars… Now they are free by themselves. They don’t have to keep their feelings for each other held back anymore… Or do they?

The two enter the room and go straight to the balcony… Where the Eiffel Tower still stands in the perfect scenery of the night.

“Oh look! It’s just as beautiful as I expected”, says Luke, puts his one of his hand over Dan’s shoulders.

“Yes, it is. And it’s not midnight yet”, Dan smiles with his hands in his pockets. They are still in their suits, smiling and looking at the tower, the icon of the city of love.

“Maybe tonight it’s most beautiful now…”, Luke looks at Dan and Dan looks at Luke, too. It’s cute because they have the same height, their eyes gaze into each other fast and deeply.

“Maybe you’re right”, the moment is silent and warm. Suddenly Dan turns his body to Luke: “You also look the most beautiful now”, and smiles.

Luke blushes and chuckles “So do you”. And silence again.

They put their hands on each other’s waists, their faces get close, and they kiss. The kiss is hot in the cool atmosphere and breeze of Paris. And Luke grabs Dan by his tie to kiss harder and Dan’s arms embrace Luke. When they’re done, Luke’s hands are still holding Dan’s tie, he thinks Dan looks hot in that outfit, and Dan’s hands are still on Luke’s waist.

Suddenly, Dan says “Guess we’re dancing”, raises a corner of his lips and his eye brows in a seductive way.

“What? No. You promised me dance in a Beast suit”, Luke jokes.

“Well, I am the Beast and I am in a suit. Besides, I don’t think I can get to wear that metallic suit anymore”.

Luke stops his joking expressions and looks calm and loving, “Then I am your Gaston”.

They look at each other for a small moment of silence then Dan takes his phone out to play a song. He intends to play something in which both the Beast and Gaston appear, but there’s nothing suitable, so he plays Beauty And The Beast sung by Emma Thompson.

Dan grabs Luke by his hand and his waist, puts Luke’s hand on his shoulder and leads the dance. You would wish you could see those two dancing on the balcony at that night. They dance beautifully to the music, with their eyes sinking into each other’s. The indescribably romantic atmosphere invades the space.

“Is this what you want?”, Dan asks and smirks charmingly.

“More than I have imagined”, Luke chuckles.

Suddenly, Dan grabs Luke by his back and dips him down low. Younger and not as muscular as Luke, Dan manages to do it amazingly, keeps him just like that. The time seems to be frozen, they just stand still in that position, looking at each other’s handsome face. It’s silent, and romantic. Thousands of words run through their heads right now. This isn’t what they asked for, but it happens. It happens good.

“Do you like this?”, Dan says with his hot breath.

“I love this”, Luke answers with every honesty in his heart.

“You want more?”, asks Dan seductively.

“Anything from you”, Luke smiles. And they kiss.

When Luke gets to stand straight up again, he quickly grabs Dan and pushes him down to one of the beds with his body on top of Dan’s. He whispers “I’m coming for you, Beast”.

Dan smirks, quickly turns the position upside down and now he’s on top of Luke. He whispers back “I am not a beast… But I can be your beast if you want to, Gaston”.

Luke grins. Dan gets lower to kiss him again. Luke’s arms embrace him, runs over his back. Then Dan stops and roll over to lie next to Luke.

“This is beyond my expectations”, says Dan.

“What did you expect?”, asks Luke.

“When I took all my courage to say I love you, I thought you would stay distant from me, or at least stay in some bromance zone or something like that, I thought you would think “love” not as the kind of romance way…”, Dan looks at Luke to say, “I did not think of this scene. It’s like a gift…”

“This scene?”, Luke interrupts.

“Yes. All we have done with each other. Well, besides kissing, we haven’t done any sexual thing. But that’s alright with me…”, Dan turns to hug Luke, the younger man leans in really close.

“I really did not think of any sexual thing”, Luke smiles.

“Thank you for everything”, Dan kisses Luke on the cheek.

“Well, if you had not told me your feelings, we would not be like this now”, Luke turns his face to Dan and puts his hand on Dan’s face, “It would be me thinking about you, I believe I had feelings for you first. Thank you for telling me your feelings”, Luke kisses Dan back on his forehead.

“My best decision ever.”

They smile. Luke’s hands caresses gently on Dan’s face.

“But you know… When all of this is over…”, says Dan. Suddenly Beauty And The Beast finishes and his phone shuffles onto How Does A Moment Last Forever by Céline Dion.

“I know… I know… I’ll keep my promise…”’, Luke says, “I’ll keep it cool between us. But I will never forget you.”

“Thank you. Neither will I”, Dan smiles.

“We might not be together again but at least the movie we did together will live on”, says Luke charmingly.

“Yes. If only the movie had more scenes between us. Then maybe I could see it when I miss you”, Dan holds Luke really tight.

“I wish it, too. But you know, we just wrote our own scenes by ourselves, Gaston dancing with the Beast”, Luke jokes.

“Yes, I will miss this.”

“So will I.”

“Can you promise me one more thing?... Promise me you will always be my Gaston”, says Dan.

“Yes. And you will always be my Beast”, Luke smiles back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kiss one last time.

This is the most beautiful scene. Seen by none, but it’s written down in their history. A magnificent love between two men who play as rivals in the fictional world of the film. The movie Beauty And The Beast itself is already beautiful, but they just made it beyond what the world can expect from it. This is an outtake that will never be revealed to the world, but it exists magically in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
